


Rooftop Drinking

by wematch



Series: Stolen Moments [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: Neil walks towards Andrew and sits down next to him, letting their shoulders and knees touch. “One of these days you’re gonna have to let Matt punch Kevin,” Neil mutters as he glances sideways at Andrew and decides to steal his cigarette.





	Rooftop Drinking

After practice, Neil is so worked up from Kevin’s constant complaints that he runs up the stairs to the roof. He forces the doorknob open and steps out onto the windy rooftop to find Andrew already sitting close to the edge at their usual spot with a lit cigarette.

Neil walks towards Andrew and sits down next to him, letting their shoulders and knees touch. “One of these days you’re gonna have to let Matt punch Kevin,” Neil mutters as he glances sideways at Andrew and decides to steal his cigarette.

Andrew gives him an unimpressed look and returns to stare at the horizon. He grabs the bottle near his side and takes a sip. Neil doesn’t normally drink but he’s been having a bad week, and it’s only Andrew with him here so he knows he’s safe. He motions with his hand for Andrew to pass him the bottle, which earns him a curious look from Andrew. They trade cigarettes for alcohol between them until Andrew closes the bottle and stores it away. “That’s enough.”

“I don’t feel drunk,” Neil replies.

“If you don’t stop soon, you’ll be as drunk as last year,” Andrew says. “I thought you didn’t like the after-effects of being drunk.”

“Ugh don’t remind me about that,” Neil says with a frown, remembering the morning after when he woke up with his head still spinning and the worst headache he’d ever felt.

“I know my limits, but you never drink so you don’t know when to stop,” Andrew points out.

Neil nods, knowing that Andrew is right. “According to you, though, it was only that bad because Nicky mixed different drinks.”

“Your point?” Andrew asks.

“It’s a different situation today. It’s just one bottle, no mixtures.” Neil clarifies and turns to the side to look properly at Andrew before he finishes. “But if you think I should stop now, I’ll do it.”

“Good, because you’ll regret it tomorrow if you don’t,” Andrew says, still looking at the horizon.

Neil watches as Andrew takes the pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lights another one up. The air around them is filled again with the familiar smell of smoke. “Andrew?” Neil calls as he leans towards him. When Andrew looks back at him, Neil continues. “I want to kiss you.” It’s not a question, but he knows Andrew will understand that he’s asking for permission.

Andrew nods at him as he inches closer. “I’m not drunk,” Andrew declares against Neil lips. So Neil brings his hand to Andrew’s neck and leans down to close the space between them.

 


End file.
